The present invention generally relates to electrically grounded connectors, and more specifically, to a cable harness system, ground clips and a method for electrically grounding a conductor of the cable harness system.
Electric power systems are designed to generate, transmit and distribute electrical energy to loads. In order to accomplish this, power systems generally include a variety of power system elements such as electrical generators, electrical motors, power transformers, power transmission lines, buses and capacitors, to name a few. As a result, power systems typically include protective devices and associated procedures to protect the power system elements from abnormal conditions such as electrical short circuits, overloads, frequency excursions, voltage fluctuations, and the like.
Electric power systems also require communication and computer networks. For example, Supervisory Control and Data Acquisition (SCADA) systems are included to measure the voltages associated with a power system substation bus (i.e., bus voltages), to measure the current coming into the bus from a power transmission line (i.e., a line current), and to measure the status or position of numerous switches in the substation. The status measurements may include indications of circuit breaker positions and electrical power routing switch positions (e.g., open position, closed position). The SCADA system may also be configured to transmit the current, voltage and switch position measurements to a central control center (CC) via a SCADA communication network for review by an operator. The operator can then make decisions such as closing a circuit breaker to enable additional electric power to a particular load. In that case, a command from the operator delivered via the SCADA communication network results in closure of the circuit breaker.
Such communication and computer networks include the use of cabling, connectors and associated grounding methods. As a result, equipment manufacturers in the power system industry are engaged in manufacturing the cable/connector assemblies supporting the communication and computer networks. One typical method for manufacturing and connecting a cable having a number of conductors (e.g., a multi-conductor cable used with a DB-9 connector) includes stripping and soldering one of the cable conductors, designated as a ground wire, directly to a conductive shell, or body, of an associated connector. Besides being somewhat labor intensive, electrical grounding via use of a solder connection to the connector shell limits the type of conductor shells that can be used. Alternatively, another method for grounding a cable having a number of conductors includes use of metal backshells configured to provide grounding from the wire to the case. Unfortunately, such metal backshells are expensive and often labor intensive and complicated to assemble.